I Freaking Hate Witches
by sammylover1215
Summary: A curse is left on Sam as the brothers finish another hunt leaving Dean with a 5 year old Sam, and Dean does whatever he can to protect a much younger Sam but when Sam starts losing his memories will the Winchester brothers survive what's up ahead? Set in Season One.
1. Man I Hate Witches

A curse is left on Sam as the brothers finish another hunt leaving Dean with a 5 year old Sam, and Dean does whatever he can to protect a much younger Sam but when Sam starts losing his memories will the Winchester brothers survive what's up ahead? Set in Season One.

I had always loved the bond between Sam and Dean and how they will do anything to protect one another. And I loved de-aged Sam fanfics because it shows how much Dean cares about protecting his brother at all costs.

Chapter One: I Freaking Hate Witches Man.

Sam's P.O.V.

Silently me and Dean were walking up to an old, abandoned house. Apparently this was where Amy Lines lives as she was a witch. She was born around the 1800's as she had a perfect life, a caring husband and 2 kids of her own. Then one day all of a sudden her husband died and she blamed it all on her kids as she killed them before killing herself not thinking about what she was doing she came back a powerful witch as her mother Linda Lines cast a curse on her causing her to live a long, painfully life my herself so she started killing men around in there 20's late 30's before she became so distraught and started killing off anyone she could lay her hands on. I thought it was a fairly simple hunt as it was the first hunt after we met up with dad and he left…. Again.

It was great seeing dad again but at the same time I couldn't help but feel angry at the man because he abandoned us to go hunt the thing that killed my mom and Jessica. But that was my dad though always leaving and only calling when he had too. We haven't heard from him in weeks as we waited for him to call but we figured out that he didn't want to be found so we took on a new case which was where we are now. "Sam…. Are you even listening to me?" Dean asked as I felt him hit me in the back of my head.

Wincing I rubbed my head and scowled at Dean. He was a real man in the ass sometimes. "Jerk." I mumbled as I followed him inside. "Alright you take this floor and the basement. I'll go up the attic and the second floor. Meet me back here when you're finished." He said. I nodded my head and held a shotgun with pure iron bullets and I had a pure iron knife in my hem of my jeans. "Bitch." I heard him mumble as I took off into the main room and coughed quietly as it was covered in cobwebs and dust.

25 minutes later

Walking quietly down the stairs that lead to the basement I felt bad. I had a bad feeling sitting in the pit of my stomach. Like something was about to happen. Knowingly I shook it off as I went through a small little hallway that lead to an open area. My eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room as I saw a person… not just any person… the witch. Shit, I thought as I glanced at her. Her back was turned to me as I heard her whispering in an ancient language.

Pulling out my phone I dialed Dean. 10 seconds later I heard him pick up. "Dude where are you. There was nothing in upstairs." He said. "Dean, she's in the base…." I was cut off as suddenly I went airborne. Flying through the air I hit the wall with a thud and I cried out as I felt a rib or two break. God, Damnit I hated witches. The shotgun flew out of my hands as I was face to face with the witch. "Well, well, well. Winchester. I heard a lot about you." The witch said looking at me. "Why are you killing innocent people?" I asked but she only smiled and flicked her wrist as suddenly I had hard time breathing. Gasping for breath I struggled to get up. "Leave…. Me….. alone." I stuttered as I flung myself at her knocking her down. Finally able to breath I was thrown off of her before pain soured through me. Screaming out in pain I fell unconscious as she kicked me in the stomach.


	2. No One Touches My Brother

Chapter Two: Die You Bitch

So how did you like the first chapter? I hope everyone enjoys this and thank you **Miss Winchester **on the review. Its nice thinking about how people actually like your stories and actually wanting to know more about them. This is going to be in Deans profile and hopefully it will be very more interesting. PLz… R&R.

Dean's P.O.V.

I sighed heavily as I watched Sam leave. So many things I wanted to say to him. So many valuable things. About the reason Dad left after saving him from Meg. I wished to god that I could tell him but dad made me promise not too saying it would put both me and Sam in danger. When Dad left the first time I wanted so bad to go with him but he shunned me and told me to go help Caleb with a shape-shifter down in Minnesota and I regretted not going with him. Though over the months after Jessica died I thought Sam was gonna break but instead he was an empty shell, wanting revenge and he wouldn't stop at nothing to find dad and the thing that killed mom and his girlfriend. Though I only saw Jessica once I knew that she had Sam wrapped around her finger. I could tell that she was the one for Sam, until the yellow-eyed demon killed her just like he killed our mom.

When dad was with us it seemed like Sam had suddenly relaxed from the whole thing and finally took a breath. Sure they had gotten into a couple of fights but he still was able to relax that dad was alive and ok but as soon as dad left he fell silent again. Never sleeping, eating hell I thought he was just gonna explode on me. But it was for his own good, dad had said. I never knew what he meant by that but it didn't sound good. Shaking my head I shook off the bad feeling in my stomach I walked upstairs. Coughing silently I pushed past the cobwebs and heavy layers of dust. Man, the witch should clean more, I thought as I opened on door and began to search every inch of this floor.

25 minutes later

Walking downstairs I fumbled for my phone as I couldn't find Sam. Which was a little frightening. Sighing I waited for about 10 minutes before really freaking out. God Damn it Sam where the hell are you? I thought. Walking around the main floor off the house I called out for Sam when my phone rang. Pulling it out I somewhat sighed in relief and flipped it open. "Dude where are you. There was nothing in upstairs." I said. "Dean, she's in the base…." I was cut off as suddenly I hear Sam cry out in pain before I lost connection. "Sam!" I screamed as I took off towards the stairs to the basement. Fear pumped through my veins as I thought about what would happen if I lost him.

I couldn't lived without Sam. My Sammy. My responsibility since I was 4. I was always told to watch out for him but instead he's getting tossed around like I little rag doll. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BITCH! SAMMY!" I shouted. I tried to open the door but of course the witch held it closed tight. Banging against the door I tried to kick it in but it wouldn't budge. Hearing Sam pain filled scream made me fight harder and harder until I broke the door in. Flying down the stairs I ran in and saw what made me stop in my tracks. Sam was on the ground. Pale as I ghost, unmoving. Black stain dripped down his mouth and over his jacket mixed with blood. The witch was next to him whispering in an ancient language. My heart stopped as I saw Sam.

But anger hit me at full force as I walked slowly over to the witch not wanting for her to know I'm there I hid behind a bookcase and counted my breath. I had to think straight or both me and Sam would be dead. Looking at the witch I aimed my gun at her and waited. She was going to die tonight. I would make sure of it. As she finished I saw Sam arched his back and let out a piercing scream before slumping down. She laughed manically and turned around and I pulled the trigger. The bullet hit her in her stomach as she let out a piercing howl and fall to the ground. Smiling in satisfaction I got out of my hiding space and looked at her. "What did you do to my brother?" I asked as I stepped towards here. She smiled and winced. "What are you going to do about it." She mocked. Growling I shot her in the leg. She howled out as she tried to move away but I kicked her in the stomach. "I'm gonna kill you. No one messes with my brother besides me. You crossed a line when you touched Sam." I said.

She whimpered as she held up her hands and moved away. "Please it wasn't me. My children there the ones killing the people. I swear. I can't stop them. Please don't kill me, Please. I swear I'm telling you the truth." She begged. I grinned down at her and aimed my gun at her head. "I don't trust creatures like you. Die you bitch!" before I pulled the trigger and shot 5 iron rounds into her skull. Blood splattered everywhere as I dropped the gun and ran over to Sam. Gently grabbing him I first checked for any injuries which I was glad to see only a few bumps and bruises but I was able to make out that he had broken a few ribs and his left wrist. "Sam, come on kiddo. Time to wake up." I said shaking him a little. He groaned as I saw his eyes open a little. "M'hmmm…. De'n that you." He murmured. I smiled slightly and nodded. "Yup it me. How you feeling kiddo. You know head injuries. Scale of 1 to 10?" I asked.

I heard him moan as I pulled him up into a sitting position and wrapped my arms around him to keep from falling. His head rest against my shoulder as I felt him grasp my shirt with his fingers. Shit, he only did that when he was really scared seriously hurting. "7/8. M'hmmm tired…. De…. So tired." He said. Ok now I started panicking. "Sam you have to stay awake ok. At least until we get to the car ok. Come on…. Easy does it…. Just take it slow." I said as I helped him to his feet. It was a very slow and painful walk to the car as I laid him down in the back seat of the impala before taking off down the road heading towards the motel.


	3. Little Surprises

Chapter Three: Sammy!

Do you like it and want more. I have plenty in store for everyone.

Dean's P.O.V.  
>Getting Sam into the motel and on the farthest bed in the room. Running back to the car I grabbed the first-aid kit before coming back in. I quickly patched up Sam as I was relieved that he didn't need any stitches but my main concern was his chest. It seemed like he had broken a rib, maybe two. Looking down at Sam I smiled slightly as I watched him sleep. He looked so young when he slept. So innocent. Even when he was younger he always held the innocent look every time he slept. Pushing a lock of hair from his eyes I chuckled as I ran a hand through his mop of hair. I liked that most about Sam. How he would never cut his hair only letting it grow out. He did have the most beautifulness hair I ever seen though.<p>

Though there was one time where dad forced him to cut his hair. He was about 10-11 years old and Sam had fallen down 2 flight of stairs at one motel we were staying at the time and creaked his head open. The doctors had to cut most of his hair off to treat the wound. Sam was not happy about it one bit as he was always moppy about it. Sulking around until it grew out again. He had never let anyone touch his hair again. Getting up I got a cup of water and two Advil's and woke Sam up to take them. Once I made sure he actually swallowed them I got up and grabbed a quick shower not wanting to take too long to get to Sam.

Getting into some sweat pants and a AC/DC shirt I quickly also changed Sam into some sweats and a shirt of mine since I couldn't find his bag. Once done I looked over at Sam and sighed. I knew that he probably was going to sleep most of the night so I sat on the edge of his bed as I run my hand through Sam's hair and smiled. Kissing his forehead lightly I sighed and pulled out my phone and dialed a certain number before pressing it too my ear. I didn't know why I was calling him I knew he wouldn't answer. As if it read my mind it went to voicemail and I hung up. Deciding to get some sleep I got into my bed and closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

~Don't worry I have more Sam coming your way.~

Hearing the sound of sniffling I opened my eyes and looked over at Sam. Fear and adrenaline kicked in as I saw the bed empty and the sheets and blanket thrown across the bed. "Sam?" I called out as I jumped out of bed. Where in the hell would Sam be. I couldn't hear anything in the bathroom and there were no noises in the little kitchen. Hearing a little yelp as I heard a thump made me jump. That sounded a little too squeaky to be anyone. Instincts kicked in as I grabbed my silver knife and edged my way over to Sam's bed. I heard someone muttering on the side of the bed and I growled. It was too damn late to be dealing with this, I thought. I should be finding Sam. "Sam, where are you?" I asked as I scanned the room. A quick "over here" made me stop. That didn't sound like the Sam I knew. Sam the big, tall, lean type and all I heard a little squeak.

Looking at the side of the bed my heart completely stopped. Sitting there was Sam. Not his tall lean 27 year old self but a 6 year old version of him. Sammy was sitting there up against the wall, his legs brought up to his chest as tears streamed down his face. His big and bright brown eyes shined and his thick, long brown hair covered his face. "Sammy." I asked as I dropped the knife and ran over to him. I kneeled down next to him as a million thoughts traveled through my mind. How in the world could Sam end up being 6 years self. Then it clicked. The damn witch. That thing she was mumbling must have been a de-aging spell. I knew it. That black stuff, the spell.

Easing down to the ground I looked down at Sam. "Sam what the last thing you remember?" I asked carefully. I didn't know if he still had his memories intact or not. He looked up at me before he throw himself on me as he wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head in my shirt. "Whoa, whoa its ok buddy. You're ok." I said as I rubbed his back and ran a hand through his now short yet long hair. "De….. I'm scared." Sammy cried as I felt him grip my shirt. I comforted the little guy until he quieted down and soon passed out from crying. I kept rubbing his back as I slowly stood up with him in my arms as his head rested his head on my shoulder. Smiling slightly I didn't remember the last time he did this but it seemed so right. I gently laid him on the bed as I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew who would help.

"Do you know what time it is boy." Came a rough, familiar voice. I laughed quietly.

"It's good to hear from you to Bobby but um…. I need some help." I said as I looked over at Sam. I heard a grunt and a book shut.

"What did you too get yourselves into now ya idgit?" Booby asked.

"We were hunting a witch in Minnesota and it got a hold of Sam. She uh…. I know this is going to sound completely crazy but she did some of her mojo on him and forced him to drink some thick black liquid and caused him to…. Oh for god's sake…. He's 6 years old again Bobby. That witch put a de-aging spell on him." I said as I saw Sam move. "Calm down Dean. This ain't going to help Sam if you hyperventilate on yourself. Now you said that the witch put a curse on Sam that regressed him into a 6 year old. I know a lot about witches but I never heard anything about de-aging someone. I see what I can do. Look through all the books. I suggest you get your buts up here as fast as you can. Sam will be safe here better than wherever you're at." He said.

"Ok Bobby, we'll be there tomorrow. I'll see you soon." I said and hung up. Sitting the phone on the nightstand I picked up the knife and put it in my bag and climbed into the bed with Sam. As soon as I lay down Sam scooted closer to me, snuggling into my side as he wrapped on arm around my waist as he laid his head on my chest. Smiling I wrapped my arms around him protectively and kissed his forehead before I let myself fall asleep. No one was going to touch Sam. I would make sure of it.


	4. What The Hell!

So what do you guys think about the story so far? Do you think I should finish it? Please let me know so I know and can become a better writer. I am a very shy person and I have wrote many, many short stories but I never actually let anyone read them let alone look at them. I'm hoping one day to become an author and create lots of stories of my own. Anyway plz give me reviews and PM me if you want anything specific written. Love you guys so much!

This chapter is going to be in both Sam and Dean's point of view.

Chapter Four: Protect at all cost

Dean's P.O.V.

I woke up to the feel someone shaking me. I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes to see Sam on top of me, as he was grinning from ear to ear. "Morning Sammy. How you feeling kiddo?" I asked as I sat up and smiled at him. "Dean…. Where's Daddy?" He asked. I stopped smiling as I began thinking about what to tell him. I couldn't possible tell him the truth but I had to think of something. Seeing as though Sammy was still had memories of when he was six. "He had a business trip remember kiddo. Don't worry he'll be back soon." I lied. Well, it wasn't all a lie, dad was on a business trip just not the kind you would think.

Sammy frowned as he thought for a second before smiling and looking down at me. I smiled as I started tickling him. Hearing him giggle was like music to my ears as he flew off of me and started squirming trying to get away but I held him down as I continued to tickle him. "De'n st...st...oop it….y….you wi….win." I heard him gasp into each breath. I laughed along with him as I smiled down at Sam. I didn't remember when he laughed like this. It had been forever since I saw Sammy so happy that it made me smile even bigger. I loved the way he laughed. The high hitched squeal was like bells and it was so…. So… beautiful.

Stopping I stared down at him and watched as he looked up at me with his big brown eyes that always made me melt in the very spot. His soft yet adorable face made my heart ache. Reaching down I picked Sammy up and wrapped my arms around him. I brought him close to my chest as I ran my hand through his hair and started rubbing small circles on his back. He wrapped his arms around my neck as he laid his head on my shoulder. "I love you Dean." I heard him whisper. My heart seized as I felt tears brim my eyes. He hadn't said those worse since he was 10… maybe even then. Every time he said that I would always smile. "I love you too kiddo. I'll always protect you Sammy. At all cost." I said as I pulled away from him to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Deanie…. I'm hungry." He said as he played with a button on my shirt. "Well how about we get something to eat then head over to Uncle Bobby's house. That sound like a plan?" I asked. His head shot up as I mentioned Bobby and I could literally feel excitement off of him. "Yeah, we go see Uncle Bobby." He said as he hopped off the bed. That's when I saw that he was only wearing my oversized shirt. Looks like we'll have to go to the store first. "OK you stay here and watch some cartoons while I go get changed then we leave ok." I said as I put on some cartoons. He eagerly nodded his head and fixed his eyes on the small TV screen. Grabbing a quick pair of clothes I got dressed and came out to see Sam still watching cartoons. Smiling I knew he wouldn't be moving for a while I started packing up our stuff.

Shoving clothes in the duffel bags along with most of the weapons. I had about everything packed when I heard Sam's high pitched laugh. Looking over I looked at the kid and smiled as I saw him laughing hysterically. "Alright Sam let get the show on the road." I said as I turned on the TV and grabbed my phone before grabbing Sam's hand. I put the duffle bags in the trunk as I saw Sam climb in the back of the Impala. I was really going to need to put seat belts in the car. Sighing I shut the trunk and climbed into the front. This was going to be a very interesting.

Sam's P.O.V.

(6 years old)

I was sitting in the back of the Impala watching building go by and people when Dean had turned and we pulled up to a store. Ever since this morning I was scared about Daddy. I mean I know he goes on his trips and leaves me with Dean but every time he comes back from his trip he's always hurt. I was also wondering why Dean was so big. I knew it was Dean when I first saw him but I was shocked at how big he was. I was wondering if something bad happened to him and it made him old like daddy but I shook off the feeling. This Dean was really funny and nice. "Dean…. Why we stop?" I asked as I looked up at him. "Well we have to get some things before we go to Bobby's ok." He said. I smiled and nodded my head. I was so excited to see Uncle Bobby again. He was the best uncle ever, including Pastor Jim and Caleb and Josh. They were all great. "OK Sammy listen to me. I need you to hold my hand while were in here ok. And people we'll freak out a little bit if they know I'm your brother so how about if we play a little game. You have to call me Dad the whole time we're in here. And when we're done you can pick out a toy ok. That sound fair." Dean said. I smiled and nodded my head. "Alright remember what to call me." He said as I grabbed his hand. "Daddy." I said proud fully. He smiled and we walked into the store.

It was BIG! Bigger than all the ones I ever been too. I gripped Dean's hand harder as I frowned. It was kind of scary. I followed Dean as we past a lot of people and walked down on row of stuff.

15 minutes later

As Dean and me walked down on isle I saw a girl about the same age as me. She had bright blonde hair and big blue eyes. I looked at her questioningly and saw that her shoe was untied. I was about to call out to her when all of a sudden she fell to the ground. Hard. I heard a big thud and pop as I saw her head slam against the ground. Dean must have noticed because he told me to stay put and ran over to her and her very worried mother. I heard noises and a scream when I jumped and looked around when I spotted something that caught my eyes.

Walking closer to it I looked up and started crying. It was a clown stuffed animal. I was so scared of them. My breath hitched up as I started getting dizzy. I turned and ran into the direction of Dean when I accidently ran into a man. Falling down I cried harder. "Watch where you're going you little brat." The man hissed angrily at me. "M'mm sorry. Didn't mean to." I cried. I was jerked up as I felt the man grip my arm tight. "Shut up you little brat." The man said as he slapped me. I yelped out in pain as the man started pulling me away. I tried to break free from the man as tears streamed down my face. I wanted Dean. "Let me go. My daddy's going to kick your butt." I said as I finally jerked free. "Why you little prick…. Your all alone." He said as he literally picked me up by my arm as I heard a POP and pain soured through my arm.

I screamed out in pain as I tried desperately to get away from the man. "DAAADDDDYYYY!" I screamed as more pain kept coming at me as he dropped me to the ground and kicked me. I heard Dean call my name as suddenly I was picked up my soft arms. "It's ok sweetie, your daddy's gonna fix this." I heard a women soothe as she held me in her arms. I want Dean. I cried into the women's shoulder as I heard Dean say, "You sick son of a bitch. No one touches my son." Before I heard a thump and me being moved into someone else arms. "Sammy." Dean's said. I cried into his chest as I cradled my arm. "Shhh…. You're safe now. I'm here." He said as I felt him rub my back. I winced as I felt him pull back. "What hurts Sammy?" He asked. "M…My a….ar…mm…and my st…stomach. He…. Slapped me in t….the face and I felt a pop …. In…. my… arm…." I stuttered as I broke out crying again.

"Son of a bitch." I heard Dean mutter as he picked me up and I started walking. "I'll take a look at his arm? I'm retired but I used to be a nurse." A lady mumbled. I looked up at her as she walked over to us. "Please." I heard Dean say. Dean held me as the nice lady looked over my arm. "It looks like he knocked it out of its socket. I suggest you get him to a more professional doctor to fix his arm. I'm sorry I can't really help." She said. Dean nodded his head as he went to pay for the stuff. He kept me in his arms at all times and he walked out to the car. "Alright let's go see Jefferson. You know Jefferson right kiddo." He asked. I nodded my head. He was a doctor. I've known him for a few months when Dean accidently fell and broke his leg.

"Alright how about you munch on these until we get there ok? We should be there soon." He said as he handed me a small bag of chips and a water before taking off.

So what you guys think about this chapter. Should the man that hurt Sam be more than a human. A demon maybe. Please r&r. Thanks!


	5. Jefferson's Clinic

Chapter Five: Jefferson's Clinic

Dean's P.O.V.

A million thoughts traveled through my brain. About that sonofvabitch that hurt Sammy. My Sammy. I was busy helping the poor little girl and her mother when I heard Sam scream when I saw that man kick him in the stomach and saw Sam holding his arm as he cried. I saw a women pick up Sam and I saw red. How dare he touch my Sammy. I landed a good punch in the face that knocked him unconscious and ran over to Sam. And when the retired nurse say that Sam's arm was knocked out of socket made my freeze. How could one man be so hateful and cruel to a kid. I was sure Sam didn't do anything wrong. So here I was taking Sam to Jefferson's clinic a good 45 minutes away but I was able to make it there in 30 as I knew I was going to have to change Sam first. "Hey kiddo we're here. Let's get you changed then we can go in ok?" I said.

I saw Sam nod his head lazily. I helped him get into some boxers and pant but we had more trouble with the shirt as Sam's arm was hurt but I was able to get it through with slight difficultly. Slipping him on some socks I put his shoes on and lifted him up in my arms as I shut the door and walked up to the clinic. Sam laid his head on my shoulder as I felt his body relax as he had fallen asleep. Walking up to the receptionist I smiled. "I need to see Jefferson immediately." I said. "Well he has 2 more patients in front of you, I'm sorry." She said. "Vonnie, I need to see Jefferson. It's very important." I insisted. She turned around to look at me. "Dean. Oh I haven't seen you in years. What brings you here?" She said giving me a one armed hug. "This is Sam. We were out shopping and a man pulled his arm out of socket. Please Vonnie I need to see Jefferson." I pleaded. "Wait your brother Sam. How in the world…" She said surprised. "Look if you want to know then get me to Jefferson. I can't tell you out here." I said low enough for her to hear me. "OF course I'll go inform Jefferson that you need to see him." Vonnie said as she walked away.

Rubbing small circle on Sam's back I felt him shift as he moved closer to me. Sitting down in a chair I kissed Sam's head and waited for Vonnie to get Jefferson. See Jefferson was a hunter. He was one of the best dad always said. But he retired in hunting and became a doctor. Vinnie wasn't a hunter but she knew about these things because a shape-shifter killed her parents. Looking around the room I realized how empty it was. Only people I saw were a young man and an old woman with a small kid. About 5 minutes later I looked up and saw Jefferson talking to Vinnie as the made there way over here. Getting up I walked over to them and sighed. "Hey Jeff, long time no see." I said. He looked over at me and smiled slightly. "I would say it's nice to see you but not in here. Come on follow me." He said. I followed him as he took us down a hall and into a room before shutting the door. "Now tell me what happened from the beginning." Jefferson said and so I did. I start with what happened with the witch and up until now.

Jefferson took Sam's vitals as managed to pop his arm back in place with Sam still asleep before giving him a shot for the pain. He wrapped his arm up as he noticed a slight sprain. "Hey we're uh… going to be spending some time up at Bobby's house to see if there's any way to reverse the spell if you want to come up there." I said. "Alright, Tell Bobby I said hi and take care of Sam." Jefferson said as he walked us out. "Always." I called back as I laid Sam in the back seat and laid a blanket over him. Shutting the door lightly I got in and made a beeline for Bobby's.


End file.
